Elizabeth
by Sparrow Brown
Summary: They stared at each other for a moment. Ai stood still, processing the creature that was in the room. Its tail moved slowly from side to side and then with a happy little bark, that confirmed it was dog, the dog's tail picked up speed moving so fast that it became a blur.


Disclaimer: I do not own Uta Prince-sama or any of the characters. This is purely fan based for other people to read. I'm sorry if the characters appear to be out of character.

"Look Syo! Look who came to visit." Syo gazed down from the top bunk bed as Natsuki entered their room.

He was given a break in his schedule for half an hour and he was happy to use that time to lounge on his bed, as he mindlessly flipped his way through an old magazine, that he found on his way up to his bed. The room had been calm and peaceful. It had been so quiet that Syo had felt sleep creeping up on him. This peaceful atmosphere, however was disrupted as Natsuki returned to their room after his short vacation to his family's house.

There appeared to be one big problem with Natsuki's return to the dorm that could not be over looked. This was because as Natsuki rolled in his small Piyo-chan themed suit case, something walked by his heels. It was a fluffy little reddish brown King Charles's spaniel. Even from up on the bunk bed Syo could see that her tail wagged in a happy little circle. Syo had a bad feeling. A very bad feeling that was beginning to worsen as Natsuki began to speak again.

"Look Syo, its Elizabeth!" He chirped happily as he scooped the small dog up and held her up to the height of the bed so Syo could see her.

Syo backed away from the edge of the bed. Elizabeth's tail was wagging around with pure joy at the sight of him; it had been a long time since she had seen Syo. She was just so happy. Not only was she somewhere new with lots of things to sniff, but Natsuki was back and he was just awesome in her mind and just by being in his presence made her tail wag in excitement.

"Isn't she just so cute? Look at how happy she is to see you." Natsuki said with a bright smile on his face as he brought Elizabeth back down into his arms to snuggle her.

"That's nice, Natsuki." Syo said rather calmly, however he could not help but wonder...

"Why is Elizabeth here? She should be with your family, right? Not here." Syo said. There was the fact that she was not allowed to be in the dorm rooms since she was dog.

"My house is being fumigated, the chemicals would not be good for anyone else and the hotel my family's staying at doesn't allow dogs. So we get to have Elizabeth live with us for a few days." Natsuki replied, he laughed as Elizabeth took to licking his face.

Syo looked down at them. Now he had to share a room with a dog. Said dog was probably going to get them in trouble too. There has to be a better solution to this situation.

"Can't she stay at a vet or a doggy hotel place?" Syo asked.

"But Syo," Natsuki gave Elizabeth a small squeeze so Syo could see both of their faces, "she'll get lonely."

Both of them had wounded looks of betrayal on their faces. How could Syo even suggest an idea like that?

Syo was not happy by this point. He had felt so calm and relaxed before. Why did Natsuki have to come back with a dog in tow and bring foreseeable trouble with him?

The true problem arose when Syo realized he would have to go back to his schedule. He didn't feel like having Ai explain to him how he should be more considerate of his upperclassmen and respect them. When Ai would be done with his lecture, Syo (in his mind eye) could already see the blue haired teen revise his schedule, taking out any break and free time he had left. And Syo really did not want that.

He climbed down the ladder and started for the door. Since Natsuki wasn't going to listen to common sense then he would just leave him to solve his own problem. It was obvious that Natsuki did not see a problem with Elizabeth staying in the dorm for a few days.

"I have to leave. Natsuki, don't do anything stupid while I'm gone." Syo said, as he put a hat on his head and opened the door.

"Okay." He heard Natsuki call out as he left. He still had a bad feeling about all of this.

Natsuki was happily playing with Elizabeth when suddenly he remembered that he had his own work to do.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth." He said as he filled her water dish. "I have to leave, but I'll be right back and we can play some more, okay." Natsuki cuddled Elizabeth and planted a kiss to her furry little head, before he walked out of their room.

Elizabeth felt a little lonely. She was chewing in boredom on her chew toy when the door opened. Was Natsuki finally back? Perhaps it was Syo?

Her wiggly tail stopped wagging in slight disappointed as she realized it was neither Natsuki nor Syo, but another instead. She walked towards him ready to stiff his brown shoes.

Upon walking into the dorm room, Ai found himself confronted with a reddish brown furry object sniffing his shoes. He looked down at it wondering what his underclassmen had brought into the room. The animal moved around his shoed feet, vigorously sniffing them. When it was done the animal looked up at him. They stared at each other for a moment. Ai stood still, processing the creature that was in the room. Its tail moved slowly from side to side and then with a happy little bark, that confirmed it was dog, the dog's tail picked up speed moving so fast that it became a blur.

He should call Shining he realized. Then again, there were animals in the building. One girl in the dorm rooms had a silky haired Maltese that was dressed in identical outfits with its owner. Needless to say, both dog and owner were a bit snotty in personality.

Perhaps waiting for Natsuki and Syo was the best course of action for now. When they both returned he would have to set some new ground rules. One being not leaving animals alone in the room and not informing him of said animal. He gazed down at the dog meeting its big, watery, brown eyes. Those eyes were shining with happiness, even Ai could see that. The emotion appeared to radiate all over the small being.

Slowly Ai exhaled. He would behave like he usually would; he just had to ignore the dog and later chew Natsuki and Syo out. Yes, that was a perfect plan. So he closed the door and walked forward. Never once did he look down at the dog as he headed his way over to his computer.

The screen of the monitor lit up as the computer turned on. A bright blue light shown under the mouse to show that had turned on as well. Ai shifted in his seat to become comfortable, he stared at the computer screen as it loaded. Just after he finished entering his password he felt something touch his leg. Startled out of his thoughts he looked down.

There staring up at him was the dog. She had put both of her front paws on his pant leg, her tail wagged as she begged for his attention. The only problem was that Ai did not understand that and he simply moved his legs away from her. He watched as her tail paused and with relief watched her disappear a moment later. Perhaps he should call Shining or maybe the janitorial staff could take care of it. When the dog had not returned after that he felt himself relax into his seat and allowed himself focus on his computer.

It was about five minutes later when he heard rustling then the sound of something tipping over. He turned slightly, looking over his shoulder. The dog was digging through a small basket besides Natsuki's bed. Dog toys spilled out of the basket, which left a large mess on the floor. Ai would have to make sure Natsuki cleaned that up later.

The dog came bounding back over to him. She dropped a bright pink ball down at his feet. Ai looked down at his feet; wonder welled up inside of him at the sight of that pink ball. Ai gently nudged the ball with his foot. The ball rolled forward hitting a leg on his desk. The dog pounced on the ball and brought it back once more to Ai's feet.

"What is it that you want?" He asked her. She simply touched the ball with her nose making it roll forward onto his socked feet. "You would like me to kick the ball again." He stated. Her tail wagged and with that Ai kicked the ball softly, his eyes trailing after the ball till it came to stop with a thump at the bunk bed's posts. The dog gave a happy bark and then proceeded to chase after it.

Ai allowed himself to watch the dog as she retrieved the ball and once again brought it back to his feet. This continued for several minutes. Meanwhile Ai searched through his files, trying to find data on why the dog found this repetitive game entertaining. He could remember going to the park with Reiji and Ranmaru. There had been a young boy there with his golden retriever. The boy would throw a green, chewed up, tennis ball into the air, and wait for his dog to bring it back to him.

"Ah, Ran ran!" Reiji said with delight as he pointed to the dog. "Their playing fetch. Look at how fast that dog is." Ranmaru had indeed watched the dog for a moment before he turned away. Reiji had then concocted a crazy plan about a super idol dog that could sing, needless to say it was a section of Ai's memories that he didn't often dwell on.

So then this game was called fetch.

They continued the game of fetch 'til the dog grew tired. It was at this point that the dog did something that surprised Ai. She was putting all of her toys back into the basket she knocked over. She had even been able to push the basket back into its upright position. Ai couldn't even get Syo to make his bed without the teen complaining the entire time. To say he was impressed was an understatement.

"Now what would you like?" Ai asked when the dog returned to sit by his feet. She was staring up at him, her brown eyes twinkling.

"I do not understand what it is you want." Ai said, as she gazed at him unblinkingly. She put her paws on his legs, waiting for Ai do something. Ai however did not know what it was that she wanted.

A whining sound came from the dog, as she begged. Not knowing what to do Ai picked the dog up. He held her up catching sight of her dog tags. "Elizabeth." He said slowly. Ai received a happy yelp when he said her name.

Elizabeth was Natsuki's dog, Ai remembered. The tall blond would talk about her consistently and would often comment on how Haruka looked similar to her. Ai could not see a resemblance. Elizabeth's eyes were deep brown color unlike Haruka's golden hued eyes. Never mind the fact that Elizabeth was a dog and Haruka a human.

"It is very nice to meet you, Elizabeth." Ai said to Elizabeth, whose furry hind end wiggled in the air with happiness. Syo did say once that Elizabeth was an overly joyful dog. Syo had also said that Elizabeth behaved too much like Natsuki.

Ai set Elizabeth down on his lap and patted her furry head. It was at this time that Ai decided that Elizabeth wasn't so bad. As a matter of fact he decided that he liked her better than Syo and Natsuki. Who needed underclassmen when you had man's... a robot's best friend with you?

Later the Night

Syo had just ran into Natsuki in the hallway. Upon realizing that Natsuki had left Elizabeth all alone in their room and that Ai had most likely found out about her by now sent a shiver of panic down Syo's back. They were going to get it. Syo just knew that they were going to get it.

Natsuki opened the door. Syo gulped loudly, his fingers clutched up into fists. Here it comes, with any luck Ai wasn't back yet.

"Elizabeth, I'm back!" Natsuki shouted as he entered the room. He waved a yellow bag with black paw print on it excitedly in the air. "And I got you treats."

Syo walked in slowly. He heard Elizabeth barking. Maybe Ai was still out?

Syo's blue eyes widen at the sight before him as he entered the room. Ai sat at his computer, one hand on the mouse and another gently stroked Elizabeth's head, a very happy Elizabeth sat comfortably on Ai's lap. Ai had a small almost none existant smile on his face. Ai then turned his chair around to face them. "You will find a set of rules and a new scheduled is planned out for you too."

Syo looked at Ai in disbelief. That was it? No talks about respecting your seniors. Was Ai even going to mention the fact that Natsuki brought his dog into the dorm room?

Syo had to ask, "Your okay that a dog was brought in here."

Ai looked at him for a moment; he blinked slowly and said, "Her name is Elizabeth, Syo. And no I am not okay with the fact that you both brought a dog into the room. Next time please tell me before hand or find a better solution than bringing them in here. However I will make an exception for Elizabeth."

Ai then let Elizabeth jump down from his lap so she could greet Natsuki while Syo stood in the doorway still overcame with disbelief.


End file.
